Mob Princess
by Crazy2010
Summary: When her father the leader of a dangerous wicked Mob dies it's up to Liza to take over her father's Mob and she's planning on taking over Gotham and killing Batman but will she fall for bruce or succeed. R&R. batman/OC


**Title: Mob Princess**

**Description: When Liza's gangster father dies it's up to her to keep the family going and her first task is to kill the batman but will she fall for him. Batman/OC r&r**

**Read and review, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1: **

Liza gently held her father's bony fragile hand as she watched him loose his grasp on life.

Anthony DeFazio sat old weak and dying on his deathbed in his huge luxurious mansion, at one time he was a young hansom man with the world in his hand's now he was the sick old don of his Gotham city based mafia outfit called the Rottweiler's which even that he was losing his grasp on.

A single tear strolled down Liza's face as her father went ice cold and blood bubbled out of his mouth and he sighed his last breath.

Liza screamed for help which was instantly replied by her father's soldiers who burst threw the door then screeched with shock.

That night mobs of journalist gathered around Liza's house flashing there camera's and begging for answer's on how the Mob boss died.

Liza DeFazio known as the Mafia Princess by Gotham's elite was the young wealthy socialite daughter of Anthony DeFazio the cruel wicked leader of The Rottweiler's, now her loving father was dead the outrageous wild socialite was about to face her most toughest challenge yet.

Liza had long golden blonde hair with ice blue eyes; she had blood red lips and a tall slim body but wasn't exactly the smartest person in the world, she had a love for expensive dresses and jewellery but mostly cared about her lovely dog's her two family Rottweiler's and her small sheet white Poodle.

Wearing a knee length short strapless black shimmy dress she nervously strutted into her Father's old office were she was greeted by a large obese fat man with a small egg-head and giant wobbly arms "Liza how are you my dear" his wheezy voice asked

"Oh whisper I'm fine, just wondering what I am doing here" said the confused Liza as she sat on the brown comfy sofa

"Well my dear, as your father's second in command it is up to me to inform you, that you was chosen by your father before he sadly left us to take over from his as you were his only child" replied Whisper as he took deep breath's in-between each word.

Shocked and puzzled Liza stood up proudly a shrieked "yes" excitingly then wrapped her arms around Whisper and repeated happily "thank you".

After a complete make-over to look the part of a Mob leader Liza had Raven black hair which was cut short into a bob and was wearing a strapless long Versace dress was about to enter her first meeting with the other fierce Mob bosses of Gotham City.

Liza strutted into the meeting an took a seat next to the other Mob bosses each one of them shouting and muttering angrily "Please everyone calm down" she softly said but was completely ignored until she roared "shut up" shocked at the woman's action the sat motionless staring into her piercing blue eyes until a old Mob boss cried "it's the batman he's ruined everything, now listen to me all of you who ever kills this guy I will pay them five million pound's"

Which was then smothered by the other Mob bosses yelling how much they would pay?

Liza sat interestingly listening to the Mob bosses offers until she interrupted "I will kill this Batman, for all you guises money of course" smartly said Liza which the others quickly agreed to but what the other's don't no is that she is planning on taking over Gotham anyway after killing them all of course.

The mob bosses each gave a leather briefcase filled with cash to Liza which was then took by Whisper who sent them to Liza's limo, after taking there money Liza slipped out of the meeting, then giggled as she pressed a button which caused the meeting room to blow up along with Liza's competitor's.

Bruce Wayne woke up lively and happy when he was awoken by Alfred reporting the news of the deaths of the mob bosses then suddenly a dark cloud came over him when he realised some one must have been behind there death and they were going to be his biggest problem.

End of chapter 1

Please review I hope use enjoyed it I will update soon.


End file.
